anywhere but here
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: Secret love, my escape, take me far, far away. -A series of 12 Christmas-ish drabbles. 5 - lilyiteddy 6 - lucyteddy 7 - mollylorcan 8 - rose centric 9 - albusscorpius 10 - hugo centric 11 - domsander 12 - fredii centric COMPLETE.
1. gingerbread

**main prompt: **gingerbread  
><strong>pairingcharacter: **jamesii  
><strong>additional prompts: <strong>possibility & linger

**.**

She flashed him a smirk as she walked towards him. James almost groaned. She'd been teasing him for hours. It was obvious that he wanted her, but all she seemed to care about was playing games. It was hot, but it was also frustrating.

He assumed she'd just walk right by him. She had done so five times in the last two hours. But instead of walking by, she came to a stop right in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he echoed, kind of wide eyed. She leaned towards him, her scent intoxicating him - ginger bread. Well, isn't someone festive? Shaking his head, he tried to get back his arrogant exterior. "Lovely dress," he said, his eyes trailing down her body.

She grinned wickedly at him and brushed her lips against his ear, making him shiver. "What do you say you help me get it off?"

James' eyes widened. He wondered if this was just more of her teasing but decided even the smallest possibility of shagging her was worth any teasing.

"Let's go," he said, his eyes dark.

**.**

When he wakes up, he's naked and alone. She leaves nothing; no note, not an item of clothes, nothing. It's like she was never here. But he knows she was.

Because the scent of gingerbread lingers in the air, even long after she's gone.


	2. chimney smoke

**main prompt - **chimney smoke  
><strong>characterpairing - **roxanne/scorpius  
><strong>extra prompt - <strong>tremble

.

Sometimes, Roxanne likes to sit on top of her roof and stare out at the forest surrounding her home. The roof has always been her favourite place to come; whether she's stressed, angry, upset, or just bored. It's _her _place.

Climbing out the window of her bedroom, today is no exception. She steps out onto the grey roof and crawls carefully to the top, where she crosses her legs and tilts her head back to stare up at the night sky. It's Christmas Eve and she's just gotten home.

Scorpius and Rose had some _lovely _news tonight, that they shared with everyone. They're getting married. And it's sad, considering Roxanne has been in love with him since the day they met. Of course, he never realized - not until she kissed him last week.

He kissed back.

Maybe she's a bad person for having hope that he'll realize his feelings for her and leave Rose; Rose is her cousin, after all. But she can't really bring herself to care.

She trembles slightly from the cold, just as chimney smoke starts coming out of the chimney beside her. She watches as if floats up into the sky and fades away.

She doesn't want to fade away from Scorpius' life like chimney smoke. So she stands up and decides she's going to go tell Scorpius exactly how she feels. Maybe it'll be pointless - maybe he is truly in love with Rose.

But she has to at least try.


	3. icicles

**prompt: **icicles  
><strong>pairing: <strong>hugo/louis  
><strong>extra prompts: <strong>eternal, midnight, spin

* * *

><p>The icicles that hang down from the roof gleam against the colourful Christmas lights, as he watches the other boy spin around in the snow as it falls in a carefree manner. It's almost midnight, almost the day after Christmas, and Louis can't help but frown because he didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.<p>

His eyes stay glued to Hugo. His hair has grown wildly since last year; it's almost to his shoulders, and Louis groans and falls backwards against the porch. His eyes move from Hugo to the sky and he wishes on the first star he sees for _him._

He's been in love with the boy for years, but Hugo oblivious and thinks they're just best friend. He thinks that Louis only likes him in a platonic, brotherly way. If only, Louis sighs.

He lays there for a bit, before Hugo runs towards him and grabs his hand. Pulling him up on his feet, Hugo grins. "Let's dance," he winks in a way that makes Louis wonder just how oblivious Hugo really is and pulls him into the white snow fall.

It's cold, but the feeling of dancing with Hugo is one Louis will never forget.

Hugo spins them and spins them and they aren't dancing as much spinning anymore, and there's laughing and Louis is sure this as close to heaven as he'll ever get.

They fall into the cold, wet snow side by side, and Hugo laughs and Louis forgets to laugh because he's staring at Hugo. His breath is gone and before he realizes what he's doing, he leans over and kisses the other boy.

Hugo grins and says, "about damn time, Lou," before he pulls him back to him and kisses him again.

_Best Christmas ever, _Louis decides, as they roll around snogging in the cold snow.

Suddenly Louis doesn't feel so cold.


	4. mistletoe

**Main prompt: **mistletoe  
><strong>pairing: <strong>victoirelysander  
><strong>extra prompts: <strong>sky, crimson, daft

* * *

><p>She's always wanted a mistletoe kiss.<p>

So she tends to linger around the mistletoe plant that Fred and James put up for the Christmas Eve party. Maybe it's desperate of her, but she doesn't care. She hasn't had a boyfriend since she graduated Hogwarts two years ago. She was so focused on her career, that she forgot about having a _life._

Of course, by ten o'clock, the party is almost over and the only people who have walked under it are family members and taken people.

Sighing, Victoire decides to give up. She turns and heads outside, to sit on the porch and watch the snow. Glancing up at the sky, Victoire frowns. Her thoughts drift just as Lysander comes outside. She raises an eyebrow at the blonde boy without saying anything.

He sits down beside her, and without saying a word, pulls out a small mistletoe plant that looks plastic and fake. Victoire fights a grin non the less and blushes, as he holds it above their heads. Who knew Lysander was so observant?

"Merry Christmas," he breathes, before leaning over to kiss her.


	5. carols

**main prompt: **carols  
><strong>character: <strong>lily luna  
><strong>extra prompts: <strong>grass, forgive, doom

* * *

><p>Sitting in the dead winter grass, a sense of doom seemed to fill the air around her. She suspected she'd be found soon. She let her hands rake slowly across the yellowish grass around her and sighed.<p>

Christmas carols from inside drifted outside, and hung around Lily like a thick fog. She hated Christmas. Always had, always will. Of course, Lucy, her cousin and best friend, wouldn't allow her to be a Scrooge, which is why she was hiding behind the old oak tree in hopes no one would find her.

Later, she'd have to beg Lucy to forgive her for ditching her Christmas party, but right now, Lily was perfectly content with being alone outside. It was better than being inside, having to watch Teddy and Victoire swap spit and act all couple-y.

Okay, maybe she didn't hate Christmas as much as she hated that last year, she spend Christmas heartbroken and the memories were still raw in her mind.

Sighing, Lily tilted her head back against the old tree and sung along to the lyrics that were playing inside.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._"


	6. snow

**main prompt: **snow  
><strong>pairing: <strong>lucy/teddy  
><strong>extra prompts: <strong>minute, threshold & aching

* * *

><p>He watched from the window as she danced gracefully around on the ice, reminding him of a muggle ballerina. Her long, bright red hair flew out around her, clashing greatly with the white snow and clear ice, and Teddy grinned.<p>

She was beautiful, to say the least. But she was also still so young and he would never allow himself to get close to her like that. It would make him kind of like a pedophile, right? Seeing as he was about seven years older than her.

So instead of going outside and skating with her, he'd keep himself inside and he'd spin as many minutes as he could just watching her, ignoring how his body _ached _for her, secretly hoping one day she'd realize and be the one to chase after him.

But she never crosses that threshold and he's too scared to do it for her. So instead he just watches and tries to trick himself into believing he's perfectly content like that.

He's not.


	7. ornaments

**main prompt: **ornaments  
><strong>pairing: <strong>mollylorcan  
><strong>extra prompts: <strong>queen, eyelash, ode

* * *

><p>Placing an ornament on their brand new tree, Molly sighed as she noticed Lorcan wasn't helping. Instead, he was reading some muggle fashion magazine. The thought made her want to laugh, but she knew Lorcan tended to get distracted really easily, and so she stepped back from the tree and admired her handy work, before she turned to Lorcan.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked her boyfriend, exasperated. It was going to be their first Christmas together and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Um," he flushed, embarrassed from being caught looking at one of his girlfriend's magazines and shrugged. "Catching up on the Winter trends?" He joked, putting the magazine down.

"Lorcan," she cried, scowling at him. "You're suppose to be helping me with the tree," she said, gesturing to the half-decorated fern. "We only have a few days until Lucy and Lysander get here for Christmas, and we haven't even started outside! This is a disaster!" She cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Calm down, love." Lorcan said, resting his hands on her shoulders. "We can do this, okay? And they're gonna love it so much, they're gonna write us odes about our perfect house and cooking, and how amazing the holiday has been," he offered her a grin and pulled her hands away from her face. "Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, glancing up at him.

He offered her a grin, and let his finger brush against her cheek. "Eyelash," he said, showing her the ginger eyelash that was resting on his finger. "Make a wish," he breathed, and as she closed her eyes, he brushed his lips against hers gently.

"I love you, even if you're the Queen of Crazy," he teased, and Molly scowled.

"I hate you," she said with a grin, even though it was obviously quite the opposite. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all, she though as he finally started helping her put the ornaments on the tree.


	8. north pole

**main prompt: **north pole  
><strong>character: <strong>rose  
><strong>extra prompt: <strong>vague

* * *

><p>"How far are we from the North Pole, Mummy?" Seven year old Rose asked, flashing her Mum a smile that was missing one of her front teeth. Rose had been grilling her Mum about Christmas and Santa all day and though she had only given vague answers, Rose had already worked out that Santa was fat, liked cookies, had a bunch of reindeer, gave away presents, and lived in the North Pole.<p>

"Um, far," Hermione managed, only half paying attention to her daughter as she tried to work. She was nine months pregnant and over-loaded with work. She had decided back in October that she hated Christmas, but now it was more than hate. She loathed it and all the technicalities it brought.

Who ever came up with Santa anyway? Why did he have to bring kids toys, anyway? Why couldn't he have brought them books or something? Then there would be less fans and less work for all the exhausted Mummy's.

"Okay!" Rose said brightly, before going to the Fridge.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Hermione asked, exasperated. Rose gave her Mum a grin.

"Making a sandwich! I'm going to the North Pole to see Santa and I don't want to go hungry on the way!" She said, in that innocent way that children tend to speak.

Hermione sighed. "Go let your dad know, sweetheart," she said, then under her breathe added, "he can take care of this one."

As Rose nodded and walked back towards the livingroom, where her dad was watching their muggle telly, Hermione muttered, "I really hate Christmas."

**.**

When Hugo Ron Weasley is born on December 25, at 9PM, however, Hermione finds a new reason to like Christmas.


	9. snowman

**main prompt: **snowman  
><strong>pairing: <strong>albusscorpius  
><strong>extra prompts: <strong>struggle & beam

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched from afar as Albus built a snowman. It was kind of funny, how he was hiding behind a bush just to watch his crush turn snow into wanna be art, but Scorpius didn't care. He wasn't below stalking.<p>

As Albus put on the finishing touch - a carrot he got from the kitchens for his snowman's nose - he beamed, and Scorpius couldn't fight the smile that was growing on his face, too. It was kind of endearing, how excited Albus seemed to get over a snowman.

Scorpius had never seen someone look so happy.

Albus stood and stared at the snowman for a bit, before he turned to head inside. Staying in the bush, Scorpius sighed. Would he ever been anything more than a coward?

**.**

Three years later, they're both in sixth year, and Scorpius is tired of hiding. Maybe it's that he's spent the last three years hiding in a bush just to watch Albus build some stupid snowman, or maybe it's that Albus looked straight at him when he came out last year.

Whatever it is, Scorpius stands from the bush just before Albus puts the nose on the snowman and walks over to him. Albus raises an eyebrow as Scorpius comes to a stop in front of him, but he doesn't get a chance to speak, because Scorpius' lips are already on his.

**.**

The next year, instead of watching from a bush as Albus makes the snowman, Scorpius is standing right beside him.


	10. bells

**prompt: **bells  
><strong>character: <strong>hugo  
><strong>extra prompt:<strong> morning

* * *

><p>When he lays awake on Christmas night, he hears bells. He hasn't believed in Santa in years, but still, the bells make him rethink everything. His logic goes out the window and he gets genuinely excited.<p>

But then he tells himself twelve is way to old to believe and the logic comes back. How can one person go all around the world in one night? At times, he's convinced it's his sister messing with him.

But still, when he wakes up, and the presents say 'From Santa," he doesn't doubt it.

Because what's wrong with just believing for once?


	11. stockings

**Prompt: **stockings  
><strong>pairing: <strong>dominiquelysander  
><strong>extra prompts:<strong> taking chances

* * *

><p>As she takes in her trimmed tree with wrapped presents under it, the twinkling lights, and the stocking that hangs down from the fireplace, she doesn't regret leaving. Sure, it's Christmas, and sure they were in love, but things change.<p>

Two weeks ago, she woke up and realized she didn't love him anymore. So she toke a chance and she left. And she's _happy _now; finally happy, instead of that artificial happy she used to try so hard to pretend to be.

And she knows he'll be okay, too. He never loved her – not the way he loved her sister. Maybe he'll finally make his move. Maybe he'll take a chance and tell her how much he's in love with her.

Even if he doesn't, Dominique still feels euphoric.

No, she feels _free._


	12. reindeer

**Prompt: **reindeer  
><strong>character: <strong>fredii  
><strong>extra prompt: <strong>lost

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he wishes he knew his namesake. He wishes he knew who he was, instead of just the old stories he gets to rarely hear because his dad doesn't like talking about those days. It hurts too much, he say.<p>

Fred knows his father feels lost without his twin, and he doesn't blame him – he'd feel the same way if Roxy died.

But, it's Christmas time and he just wants to be _happy. _So he walks around with a muggle headband with reindeer antlers on it and sings random Christmas songs, and his dad smiles.

"Let me tell you a story about when I was in Hogwarts," he says with a ghost of a smile, and Fred grins too, because he's done his job.

And okay, sometimes, he hates his family. Sometimes, he wishes he could run far, far away from them. He wishes he could be anywhere but here, sometimes.

But other times, like this time, he just feels plain lucky to have a family. Especially the one he has.

And he wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
